


Tending the Content

by Steph_Schell



Series: Tending Series [4]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We decided to have a lazy day in town,” Charlie explained.  “Just to enjoy ourselves.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending the Content

Charlie felt good. Hell, she felt better than good. She felt like everything was perfectly right with the world at this exact moment. And she wanted this feeling to stay with her as long as possible.

Miles had decided that they could take an off day from work today. They had worked tirelessly for the past few weeks and everyone needed the break. So he drove them all into to town to just enjoy the day. 

Right now, Charlie was enjoying the sensation of walking down the street hand in hand with the man she loved. It was a very nice sensation to her mind. She was also enjoying the way the breeze teased at her hair and fluttered around the white sundress she was wearing. Miles liked her in the sundress and sandals. Once he said she looked like an angel when she was wearing it. He had been in a good mood that day.

Miles was in a good mood today too. He leisurely strolled with Charlie, dressed in a wife beater, unbuttoned white shirt, jeans and his aviators. Miles had explained to Charlie that people who flew planes used to wear big glasses like that. Charlie thought he looked cute with them on but would never tell him. It would make his male pride rear again. And he was being so relaxed right now. 

People waved and called friendly greetings to them every so often. It seemed to be a good day for everyone. Charlie noticed the florist was open and tugged Miles inside. He slid his glasses to the top of his head making Charlie lean over to kiss him just because of how he looked. They didn’t have much on them but she mostly just wanted to look anyway. Inez came to the counter as the bell above the door tinkled. “Miles, Charlotte, so good to see you again,” she smiled.

Everyone called her Charlotte these days. She liked the change. Charlie had been a child with a bleak future that everyone left behind. Charlotte was a young woman with a wonderful husband, loving brother and a future brighter than the stars at night. The fact that Charlie had pretty much become Miles’s special nickname for her didn’t hurt things either. “It’s good to see you to,” Miles smiled.

“Come into town to trade?” she asked as she arranged flowers.

“Not today,” Miles said.

“We decided to have a lazy day in town,” Charlie explained. “Just to enjoy ourselves.”

“That is so sweet,” Inez cooed. “My Gabriel wouldn’t know a day off if it smacked him upside the head.”

Charlie giggled. Miles smiled warmly at her. “Danny been by lately?” he asked.

“Oh, yes. Daniel was just here a few minutes ago. Took my Marta out to play around town.” Inez leaned in close. “They may not be back until night time,” she whispered conspiratorially.

“Sounds like Danny,” Miles nodded. Charlie hit him lightly but she was still smiling.

“Ah, I miss being young and in love,” Inez said with a dramatic sigh. “You two enjoy it while it lasts. Next thing you have kids, business and suddenly the world is all black and white and those colors are gone. That’s why I started this business. I want some color in my life.”

Charlie leaned against Miles. Everyone knew Inez and Gabriel had a very happy marriage but the woman like to be dramatic about things. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t forget,” Charlie promised.

“You make sure you do.” Inez shook her head. “You two are just the sweetest couple I’ve seen in ages.”

“It’s all her,” Miles pointed. “Ask anyone, I’m an ass without her.”

“You’re an ass with me,” Charlie countered. “But I love you so I put up with it. And I make other people do the same.” Miles leaned down to kiss her. Charlie turned to Inez. “Any new flowers in?”

“I just picked some beautiful chicory last night.” Inez brought out some of the flowers. “And there’s wonderful mountain rose in that vase over there.”

Charlie sighed over the light blue chicory. “It’s so pretty,” she murmured.

“It would look just beautiful in your hair,” Inez told her. “Set off your eyes wonderfully.”

“We don’t have anything to trade you for it,” Charlie frowned.

Inez pulled one of them out. “Take it,” she said.

“You sure?” Miles asked.

“I’m sure. It’s a thank you for making my day better. You are too adorable.”

Miles took the flower and gently twined it into Charlie’s hair. She smiled at him with the blue flower resting just above her ear. “How do I look?” she asked quietly.

“Beautiful,” Miles whispered before he leaned down to kiss her.

“So sweet,” Inez sighed.

Miles chuckled. “Thanks, Inez. I found some turquoise while I was out hunting the other day. I’ll bring you a piece tomorrow.”

“I told you it was free.”

“And I pay my debts.”

Inez just rolled her eyes and shooed them out of the shop. They continued to lazy walk around the town with no particular destination in mind. Just after noon, Miles tugged her hand and led her out of town. Charlie was confused but Miles just smiled at her in that way that made her melt every time. He took her out to the plains and Charlie knew where they were going. There was a rock ridge not too far from town that Miles had taken her to when they first got here. He had shown her stars and made love to her on one of the flat rocks up there. The night spent up there had been worth Danny’s worry when they came home the next day.

Miles led up to their rock and proceeded to kiss and caress her slowly and gently. Charlie loved that they didn’t need words to understand each other at this point. A touch was enough to communicate her desires to Miles and vice versa. She arched as Miles slipped her dress off her shoulders and laid her back on the flat rock. It was hot, burning almost and it just added to the sensation. Her front was cool with Miles’s shadow falling over her yet her back burned where it touch the rock. Charlie pulled Miles down to kiss him hard.

Miles quickly stripped off his clothes and settled between her legs. His mouth attached itself to her neck and jaw while he worked himself inside of her. Charlie moaned at the sensation. She closed her eyes as Miles began to thrust. Soon her hips were matching his actions and things were not so slow anymore. “More,” Charlie whispered.

After such a long build up, it didn’t take much for Charlie to climax. Her orgasm was powerful though and completely out of left field. She groaned as she hit completion. Miles only took two more thrusts. “Charlotte,” he groaned softly as he came. 

He rolled off to the side and pulled her onto his chest. Soon they would have to get back to reality. Back to things like picking up Danny, getting dinner ready and worrying about tomorrow. Right now, Charlie was going to curl up in Miles’s arms and dream about nothing at all.


End file.
